Lithopedion Stoneridge
'Lithopedion Stoneridge' 'Intro' 'Description' 'Appearance ' Lithopedion is a stout 5' tall dwarf with a bright red beard, shaved head and brawny build. Typically seen wearing chainmail with dwarven style pauldrons and a tabard with his god's emblem. Strapped or hanging from his hip is usually his holy book of his prayer spells and other blessings that are primarily dwarven in nature, but also contain other race's prayers and last rite blessings. He wields a dwarven crafted warhammer. Etched on the sides of the weapon is the crest of his god. Usually slung under his arm, or strapped beneath his pack, is a mini keg of beer that has been blessed and used when performing last rites, exorcisms or to bless occasions. From time to time, Lithopedion will don his large, round shield that has a crest of his clan. 'Personality ' Lithopedion is always up for a mug of strong drink. Despite having dwarven, military training, he is light hearted and easy going, but doesn't abide with the bullshit of others. He takes his blessings and role of a cleric seriously and does not like to see the desecration of the dead, although from time to time, he understand a crypt or two might need to be looted but not without a blessing afterwards to thank the dead got their gifts. Due to working as a chaplain and medic during the last great war, Lithopedion has seen too many friends fall and far too many rise from the dead. He abhors the undead and vows to put the souls to rest in one way or another. If the soul can be put to rest peacefully, like returning their remains to the grave site he will oblige. However if strong force is needed, he will not hesitate to dispatch the undead by any means necessary. Furthermore, with his duty to lay rest to all undead, he does his best to provide last rite blessing on all fallen individuals he encounters, even his fallen foes. Lithopedion is normally not the aggressor in any conflict. He seeks a diplomatic solution, however when the first punch is thrown, he will be one of the first to smite any foe that is hostile to him or his mates. (Its just a dwarf's way) 'Biography' Lithopedion was one of the last battalions with in the last great war. He trained under the (TBD) kingdom's banner and was enlisted as a chaplain and medic to help all in need after a battle. During those last few years, Lithopedion saw many friends and enemies alike rise from the dead after battle. Most just sought to be laid to rest while others sought revenge on the living. He was assigned to a squad of other clerics and paladins to dispatch the undead after battles in an effort to make his allied forces advance easier and to make the fighting easier. However after the war came to an end, no one cared about the scores of dead soldiers or undead that still roamed the fields. Lithopedion, no longer conscripted to the military, decided to make it his duty to lay rest to lost souls and vanquish the undead from the world. After spending several years seeking out undead and lost souls of battles past, he employed himself as an inquisitor of the undead; seeking out rumors of haunted sites and requests to help provide last rites to the dead or dying. Recently Lithopedion joined a group of adventures on their way to a festival in hopes to replenish his blessed mini keg, enjoy a few mugs of strong drinks and enjoy the festivities. 'Character Information'